Reloj, detén tu camino
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Itachi no se alejó cuando Shisui se acercó. No era el símbolo fraternal que cualquier militar podría ver desde afuera. Era algo más fuerte e Itachi se preguntó si con eso estaba aceptando sus sentimientos. Este fic está participando en el reto: Cosas de familia. Por cada persona que visita el foro Secreto en el valle del fin, Itachi obtiene un dango gratis.


Naruto pertenece al tío Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic está participando en el reto: _Cosas de familia_ , del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin. Si no visitan este foro, arderán en el infierno, muajajajaja.

 _._

 ** _Reloj, detén tu camino_**

 _._

Itachi se asomó por la ventana del vagón. Vio aquellos cerros, aquellas flores y aquellos campos ya no tan amplios que anunciaban la cercanía con la ciudad, y su corazón se agitó de felicidad. Faltaba poco para llegar a Tokio. ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

Por Dios, aquél viejo roble junto al camino…

 _Los cuatro venían de la escuela, rumbo a sus casas. Dos pequeños de cinco años con overoles y tirantes negros, y dos adolescentes desganados que cargaban unos viejos maletines pesados. La puesta del sol era fabulosa, porque gracias a ella todo era dorado, incluso los brillantes ojos de Shisui._

 _—Deja de mirarme así o voy a pensar que mi impresionante belleza te enamoró —bromeó Shisui y le guiño un ojo. Itachi no se sonrojó, no desvió la mirada ni cambió su expresión. Él sólo admiraba la delicadeza de la naturaleza, los matices de los rayos del sol que iluminaban todo a su paso sin discriminar a nada o nadie._

 _—Ahora comprendo el sentido poético de la adoración al sol por parte de las viejas civilizaciones —dijo Itachi—. En lugar de opacar, hace que todo brille como él._

 _Shisui se fingió idiota._

 _— ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir? ¿Me estás declarando tu amor?_

 _— Es imposible que un hombre ame a otro hombre, Shisui._

— _Oye, Sasuke—_ teme _, a que yo llego a la punta de ese árbol antes que tú, ¡y lo conquistaré!_

 _— ¡Sigue soñando, idiota!_

 _— ¿Quién les dio permiso de correr…? ¡Whoa!_

 _— Pero tengan cuid… ¡Sasuke!_

 _Itachi y Shisui se giraron rápidamente para ver a Sasuke y Naruto tropezar en plena carrera y rodar, rodar, rodar colina abajo._

Itachi sonrió y miró a Shisui con nostalgia. Esos dos enanos que con el tiempo se habían convertido en dos hombres fuertes, nunca habían cambiado; siempre seguían pegándose, insultándose y maltratándose. Ah, pero eso sí: defendiéndose con uñas y dientes. Incluso cuando ambos se convirtieron en miembros de los ejércitos enemigos de aquella guerra…

Niños y hombres… No importaba, seguían siendo los mismos.

 _Era una lejana tarde de noviembre, la brisa y la llovizna jugaban con el cabello de aquellos cuatro chicos que se habían parado junto al río que corría cerca del barrio Uchiha._

 _Hoy era un día muy importante. Shisui lo sabía, Naruto lo sabía, Sasuke lo sabía e Itachi también. Hoy Sasuke dejaba de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre, e Itachi no podía estar más feliz por ello. Su pequeño hermano levantaba la barbilla y sacaba el pecho con orgullo._

 _—Estamos reunidos solemnemente para ver a este jovencito polluelo convertirse en un verdadero gallo — declaró Shisui—, para ver a esta miniatura al que no hace mucho le cambiábamos los pañales transmute en un hombre, para que esta fea oruga salga del capullo y se transforme en una hermosa mariposa…_

 _—Las mariposas son de niñas —se quejó Naruto. Sasuke asintió fuertemente._

 _—… En un varonil y nada femenino halcón —se corrigió Shisui y le guiño un ojo a Itachi, divertido—. Señor Uchiha, ¿haría el favor de pasarme el artefacto?_

 _Itachi iba a hacerlo, pero Shisui le dio un manotazo._

 _—Usted no —lo regañó Shisui—. Me refiero a este joven señor Uchiha de seis años. ¿Señor Sasuke, podría…?_

 _Sasuke le pasó un pañuelo hecho bolita con mucho entusiasmo. Shisui lo levantó ceremoniosamente y luego lo arrojó al río. Naruto silbó y Sasuke sonrió con entusiasmo… aunque ahora le faltaba una muela. Itachi agradeció en silencio que Shisui lo ayudara a hacer de la infancia de Sasuke algo bueno para recordar. Siempre lo haría._

 _— ¡Adiós, diente de Sasuke, te voy a extrañar! —se despidió Naruto._

 _Incluso Itachi sonrió y Shisui se aseguró de haberlo visto para grabar en su memoria una de las pocas ocasiones en las que el Uchiha sonreiría, ajeno a los aires de guerra que Japón comenzaba a respirar._

Habían sido los mejores amigos desde… nadie podía recordarlo. Para Itachi, Shisui y sus eternas bromas siempre habían estado ahí, como el cielo, el sol, la luna o las estrellas. Nunca se había puesto a pensar ni si quiera en cómo se habían hecho amigos. Simplemente eran Shisui e Itachi, en toda la vida.

Siempre. Siempre. Siempre. No importaba qué tan oscura se pusiera la noche, siempre fueron Shisui e Itachi.

 _Los dos corrían como alma que lleva el diablo. Era como si la mismísima Kushina Namikaze los estuviera correteando… Corrección: Kushina Namikaze los estaba correteando. ¿Cuál había sido el horrible delito? Shisui se había comido el pastel que la señora Namikaze había cocinado para su marido. Itachi era inocente, pero para la señora Namikaze todos eran culpables aunque se demostrara lo contrario._

 _Corrieron, corrieron y corrieron hasta que Shisui derrapó de repente y se detuvo, haciendo que Itachi lo esquivara por poquito y se detuviera intentando no perder el equilibrio. Habían llegado a la plaza principal, pero eso no era lo que había asustado a Shisui o a la gente que corría asustada._

 _Los militares desfilaron fríamente por las calles, como si se tratara de una marcha mortuoria._

 _—Los militares… —susurró Shisui, asustado._

 _"La guerra", pensó Itachi._

Todos la habían llamado la guerra más mortífera de la historia y para las generaciones futuras sólo era la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Para los civiles japoneses de aquél entonces había pasado tan desapercibido como algo lejano, como las crisis diplomáticas de ahora; pocos le dieron la importancia que debía. Ellos sí.

 _—Me gustas, Itachi. Me gustas mucho._

 _Itachi miró fijamente a Shisui, pensando que la brusquedad era inherente al clan Uchiha. Y nada más. No se le pasó por la cabeza disculparse por no sentir lo mismo que Shisui, ni repudiarlo. Todo se quedó en blanco._

 _— ¿Desde cuándo sientes eso por mí? —preguntó en voz baja._

 _Shisui frunció el ceño._

 _— Te estoy declarando mis sentimientos, ¿Y sólo preguntas eso? ¡Reacciona! ¡Enfádate, sorpréndete, avergüénzate...! ¡Cambia esa maldita expresión de indiferencia!_

 _Los ojos de Itachi siguieron cada movimiento de Shisui y notaron cada expresión frenética suya. Él lo sabía, siempre lo había supuesto gracias a la forma de hablarle, de verlo, de sentirlo; siempre conoció los sentimientos de Shisui. Y no le importó, aunque no se alejó._

 _— ¿No crees que es un poco tarde? —murmuró. — Mañana tú te enlistarás como piloto de guerra y yo entraré en la Academia Militar. Es muy tarde para hacer una declaración así._

 _Shisui, entre su enojo, se sorprendió._

 _—Tenía que ser hoy._

 _En una película romántica los enamorados se hubieran lanzado uno contra el otro y estarían diciéndose bochornosas frases románticas. Ellos no. Ellos se miraron fijamente, pero no como antes porque algo había cambiado._

 _—Esto no cambia nada —dijo Itachi—. Yo ya lo sabía._

 _Shisui asintió._

 _—Ya lo sé, tampoco es como si me hubiera esforzado por esconderlo._

En efecto, las cosas entre ellos dos no cambiaron, ni si quiera cuando Shisui tuvo que ir a su primer servicio como piloto ni cuando Itachi se internó en la Academia militar.

Si no siguieron viéndose, sí continuaron escribiéndose. Shisui amaba contarle sobre sus aventuras en el aire, el fervor con el que combatían a los estadounidenses y algún chiste que se le ocurriera. Nunca mencionaba la desgana que sentía por combatir una causa que no era la suya ni que poco a poco cuestionaba los frutos de la guerra; mas Itachi sí lo entre leía porque él hacía lo mismo. Lástima que los que pensaban como él eran pocos.

Cuando el Uchiha se graduó mucho más pronto de lo que esperaban, fue ascendido y llevado directamente al frente. Ahí vio...

No. No iba a pensar en eso. No quería recordar los cadáveres ni las explosiones. No quería recordar que cada vez que veía un avión caer pensaba en Shisui...

Volvió a sacudir aquél pensamiento.

Itachi, a su corta edad fue ascendido a capitán del escuadrón que custodiaba la base militar de Shisui. Fue lo mejor que le sucedió durante aquella guerra: Poder estar cerca de alguien conocido, querido y... Que fuera Shisui era lo mejor.

Por aquél entonces Shisui era tan buen piloto que había ganado una fama arrolladora: Era tan rápido volando y atacando que lo llamaban el del Cuerpo Parpadeante. A veces lo llamaban el Cuervo parpadeantes.

 _— Quién me manda tener una aeronave negra, ¿verdad? –musitó Shisui, reacio a aceptar ese apodo._

 _—El negro es un color estratégico –opinó Itachi—. Si fuera de noche y estuvieran bajo ataque, sería muy difícil ponerte como objetivo._

 _Shisui se rió y le dio una palmadita a Itachi._

 _—Por eso me gustas –confesó. Itachi nunca supo a qué había venido ese comentario…_

Los dos eran unos jóvenes genios estrategas militares con una brillante carrera por delante. Mas Itachi no quería recordar esos viejos tiempos de gloria.

Prefería evocar las sensaciones que cosechó en la base junto a la única persona que conocía y que lo conocía, y que en ese momento descansaba muy cerca…

Tampoco quería recordar que mientras él estaba en servicio, cumpliendo con su deber Uchiha y enorgulleciendo a su padre, su pequeño hermano, ansioso por hacer algo tan espectacular como él y por llamar la atención de su padre... Su pequeño Sasuke ocupó una identidad falsa y se enroló en el ejército bajo el mando de Orochimaru, un futuro traidor que entregaría la ubicación de las bases de la Armada Aérea a los estadounidenses como prueba de su lealtad para que lo dejaran participar en sus experimentos científicos (cosa que el gobierno japonés, aconsejado por Tsunade—sama, le había negado). ¿Y de Sasuke? De él no se supo nada en mucho tiempo.

 _—Pensé que ya ibas a desertar — Shisui dio un largo trago a su copa de sake._

 _—Si lo hago ahora, ya no podré encontrar a Sasuke —Itachi se negó a la copa que le estaba ofreciendo Shisui—. Daría mi vida por encontrarlo._

 _Shisui asintió con seriedad._

 _—Todo sea por la persona que más amas._

 _Itachi no alejó su mano cuando la de Shisui tomó la suya y la apretó. No era el símbolo fraternal que cualquier militar podría ver desde afuera. Era algo más fuerte e Itachi se preguntó si con eso estaba aceptando los sentimientos de Shisui._

En realidad, Itachi no se daba cuenta de que estaba empezando a querer algo más allá que a un simple amigo y que cada día le era necesario ver aquellos ojos brillantes en medio de esa guerra. Que extrañaba sus palabras de aliento cada vez que perdía la esperanza de encontrar a su hermanito menor, porque Shisui también lo buscaba con ahínco, después de todo los tres eran una familia.

Shisui hacía que la desesperada búsqueda de Sasuke se hiciera menos pesada y asfixiante.

— _Supongo que yo sería el guapísimo padre que todo lo tiene fríamente calculado, tú serías la histérica y preocupada madre, y Sasuke sería nuestro travieso hijo —dijo una vez Shisui, en vísperas de Navidad, cuando estaban descansando dentro de la base._

 _Itachi lo miró mal, aunque no se alejó cuando Shisui rodeó sus hombros con un brazo. No se alejaba, ya nunca más lo haría._

 _—Como padres, estamos preocupados por traer de regreso a nuestro crio descarriado a la Senda del Señor —continuó Shisui con su juego._

 _—Shisui..._

 _—Ay, mi pobre hijo de mentira —se lamentó Shisui con voz penosa—. No lo crié bien, no lo crié bien..._

 _—Shisui, cállate._

 _— ¿Por qué quieres que me calle? — Definitivamente Shisui ya no estaba sobrio. Entonces atrajo a Itachi hacia sí, y susurró— ¿Me quieres besar?_

Itachi despertó de su ensoñación cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino. Vaya… el tiempo se iba cuando se sumergía en sus recuerdos. Bajó a Shisui del tren con cuidado para no despertarlo, luego bajó sus maletas. No quiso detenerse a admirar Tokio porque estaba ansioso por llegar a su vieja casa y encontrar el santuario al que nunca se atrevió a entrar después de la guerra.

 _No después de…_

Abrió la jaula y dejó que su viejo cuervo volara y lo siguiera a pesar de las miradas de desconfianza y temor de los citadinos; el cuervo era su fiel compañero como su homónimo lo había sido en vida.

 _… La muerte de Shisui en la batalla de Iwo Jima._

Los restos de su cuerpo descansaban en aquél santuario que Itachi al fin se animaba a visitar, pero su espíritu siempre estaría con Itachi hasta volverse a encontrar en la otra vida.

.

..

…

Ya sé que parece como a medias y no es como lo que están acostumbrados a ver de mí, pero es sólo una idea para un fanfic que tal vez no vaya a escribir XD Ya, en serio, estoy pensando en hacerlo más largo. Porque ¿qué pasó con Sasuke y Naruto? ¿Qué pasó con Itachi y Shisui exactamente?

Mi idea original era una comedia (ejem, el diente de leche de Sasuke, Shisui presidiendo su despedida y una visita al súper mercado XD) pero cuando ya estaba por terminarla, escuché "Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar" (Carlos Vives) y "Reloj" (Il Volo), y me entró la vena dramática así que tuve que cambiar casi toda la historia dos horas antes de que se acabara la fecha límite D:

Mientras tanto, vayan a visitar los fics que participan en el concurso, estoy segura de que esos sí están buenísimos ;)

 **Cambio y fuera.**


End file.
